User talk:ShadowCyclone
EHHH?! Y-YOU MEAN T-THAT MESSAGE ABOUT THE MOVIE AND STTUFFF--- IT WAS FROM YOUUUUU? *O* (?) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 10:14, January 26, 2012 (UTC) HELLO KARIYA HIROTO.^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 14:35, January 26, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 WHAT DO YOU MEAN "YO" ? SORRY THAT WAS ME. I FORGOT MY SIGNATURE. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:31, January 27, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Okay. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 06:32, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 You made a lot of edits in three days. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 I'm going to write a new blog post right now. I stopped using big letters. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:31, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Oh. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 My new blog post is called " Trapped by hissatsu tactics! ". ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Did you see my profile? I wrote that you were my friend. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:38, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 You're my friend form now on. If I'm writing too many messages tell me. I don't want to bother you while you're editing. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:42, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Arigato Gozaimas to you too. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 See ya! ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:31, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Good Morning! ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 02:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Call me June. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 04:17, January 29, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Leave me a message when you logged in. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 04:37, January 29, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 XD ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:36, January 30, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 XD ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:37, January 30, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Long time no see. Did you go somewhere? ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Picture for template upload a photo that you want to insert to character template. After you upload the photo, insert it picture in the character template in image parameter (ex.: Kariya.jpg). [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] 06:46, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Can I edit your profile page? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC)June I edited it. I edited the character box. KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC)June I see you've changed your profile picture. I think that's...Zigzag Spark! Am I right or am I right? And your name is Riya? ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:51, February 16, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Ryuu HIYA!!!! HEY!!!!! Your pic is Ryuu! he's also one of my fav's XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay Riya. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Hi, Kariya! Nice to meet you ^^ Miyura Kazeyuri 03:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Riya! ^^ Miyura Kazeyuri 03:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Profile Picture Yeah, I did. And thanks! I see you've changed yours too. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:16, March 2, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June How about this? Do you like this profile picture? ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 12:23, March 2, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June XD ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:39, March 8, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Messages You changed your "way of messages". ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:40, March 8, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:30, March 9, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June >:D nehe thanks hope we get to chat together >:Dwhich we are doing now>:D Asian Cloud 03:16, March 19, 2012 (UTC) CLOUDS >:D are up the sky and the clouds here are fine >:D...muahahahaha*choke choke >:D Dang sorry I keep on forgetting to put my signatures " Asian Cloud 03:28, March 19, 2012 (UTC) D-dang sorry I must be the most forgetful person in the entire universe " Asian Cloud 03:32, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Naha...I could see >:D so where exactly are you from in southeast asia(Not like i"m stalking or anything ) Asian Cloud 03:36, March 19, 2012 (UTC) NEHE I aiN"t stalking or anythin' I said ". LE ME~NOT a creep.here and awkward conversation on the chat mUAHAHA >:Dgot any food there? Asian Cloud 03:44, March 19, 2012 (UTC) nehee it"s alright >:D and sorry for leaving you on chat...I had to eat lunch here >:D Asian Cloud 03:56, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Is it the First day of school there?In my place...school just finished XD Good luck at school and check you sometimes:D Asian Cloud 04:01, March 19, 2012 (UTC) HEEEY LOL IM FINE LIKE FINE XDDD you~?~?~?~?~? How"s school~? XP>XD>LIKE WOOP~XD>XP. Asian Cloud 06:57, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Water Veil Yes! it's true! i play the Game a few weeks ago, and see him can use it, But, i'm forgot to add it until now. there're also Kidou can use Eternal Blizzard and Heaven's Time. but there Somone remove it. Garchopex probably... Hope there someone trust me.. (Hoping T^T) [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'LEGENDARY PANTHER']] ~豹牙 先輩~ 09:23, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! ^^ Thanks! ^^ [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'LEGENDARY PANTHER']] ~豹牙 先輩~ 09:28, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Yo~! Yo~ Long time no see too~! ^ 3 ^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm great! Thanks~ And you? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'''木]]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 15:03, April 11, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Okay. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June What do you think of my new signature? ^^ '- '[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:KIYAMA_HIROTO_424 Fey Rune][http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:KIYAMA_HIROTO_424 → Bouncer Rabbit] Helllloo *hugs you <3 <3* Um I didn't manage to reply to what you last said before saying bye in the chatroom;;;;;;; So... I'll just post what you last said and what my reply was :3 You: Hehe Umechan, hugging everyone :3 @Karito: Hai, I love you all <3 <3 <3 *hugs you 100000000000000000 times* And btw I'm gonna roleplay as Kinako, and if that doesn't work out, I'll try Aoi^^ I'll give you the link later :3 Yeah so that's it (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ UmeChan08 (talk) 11:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) And btw And btw the person who said "hellooo *hugs you <3 <3 <3" on top of my previous message was me too, except that I forgot my signature (gomen!) and I don't know why there are things at the front;;;; UmeChan08 (talk) 11:26, October 13, 2012 (UTC) <33333 UmeChan08 (talk) 11:49, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Yayyyy Yayyy ( 'ω' ) UmeChan08 (talk) 11:50, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Bday Thank you very much ! Wishing you the same too-! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 14:08, October 17, 2012 (UTC) hi there kariya hiroto from kariyamasaki12 Hi~!! How are you?? I'm fine :D UmeChan08 (talk) 06:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) That's good! Mine will come in 5/4 weeks time >u< So excited! I can finally play pokemon white 2! I'm not allowed to use my DS during term time, I can only use it during vacation, that's why... UmeChan08 (talk) 06:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Birthday Thank you very, very much, Karito!! ♥ You may call me whatever you prefer~ ;D - B E T A - Sunshine Storm 17:15, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, are you having fun? I'm doing good here, how about you??~ WHat has been happening lately?? xD UmeChan08 (talk) 10:11, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I've got not much news... except that my grandparents were supposed to have a 3 month holiday here in our country, but they have to go back much earlier, since they got robbed and there was quite a bit of damage in their house....and my younger cousin needs surgery even though he's so 3..........;; UmeChan08 (talk) 10:14, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Ooops typo, I meant that my cousin is only 3 years old;;; UmeChan08 (talk) 10:19, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your concern~ Its not too serious, but he was in quite a bit of pain, that's how my uncle and aunt knew... UmeChan08 (talk) 12:01, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Awww thank you so much, you're making me feel super super happy you're so kind :') UmeChan08 (talk) 12:10, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, getting robbed was pretty terrible...since they had go back much earlier which is within this week, and they hardly visit us and we hardly visit them because air flight costs...my younger sister cried >: But my grandad gave us Chinese Calligraphy copies of our Chinese names :3 They're so cool :'3 UmeChan08 (talk) 12:14, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for all your caring >U< ANd yeah I know right xD UmeChan08 (talk) 12:40, November 19, 2012 (UTC) To Kariya Hiroto Soccer is: #Soccer is a sport. #Soccer is a game. #Soccer is fun. #Soccer in great. #Soccer connects our bonds with others. :::::::: EVERYONE LOVES SOCC ER! 'INAZUMA ELEVEN 4EVER! '(MIN'NA GA SAKKA! INAZUMAIREBUN 4 EVU~A O AISHIMASU!) ::::::: :::::::::::: :::::::::::: Eraluna11 (talk) 11:04, December 4, 2012 (UTC)Eraluna11Eraluna11 (talk) 11:04, December 4, 2012 (UTC) BoBoiBoy Hi Kariya :3 I wanted to ask, are you a fan of BoBoiBoy? Cause I saw your profile pic is Cyclone BoBoiBoy~ 04:07 pm 3/26/2013 (UTC) Oh okay~ Me, well, not much, but I really like Cyclone BoBoiBoy and Ying~ :3 04:15 pm 3/26/2013 (UTC) I know right! Cycole BoBoiBoy is sooo Awesome! 04:41 pm 3/26/2013 (UTC) Yeah~ yeah! He's also very Cute~ :3 04:51 pm 3/26/2013 (UTC) Hehe~ :3 05:03 pm 3/26/2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! Have a nice birthday day~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 03:56, May 29, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome, Karito~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 04:32, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Konnichiwa~! I'm SapphireSpade~! Yoroshiku~! Actually, hehehe..... I already knew u since u PM ur OC for my fanfic of Inazuma Eleven. SapphireSpade (talk) 04:37, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thank you very much for wishing me a happy birthday~ I really apreciete it~ ^-^ Raven~Sama Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies. 06:38, June 26, 2013 (UTC)